Hermione's Decision
by nmbr1plyrmss
Summary: Hermione has a big decision to make, will it work? Or will friends turn into enimies


The Forbidden Love  
  
A Draco and Hermione Story  
  
By: Melissa Bleggi  
  
I was walking down the corridor , when I heard the voice I knew all to well. "Granger, this is a non mudblood hallway, Remove your self at once." I rolled my eyes. "I will once your done being a brat, which I think will take quite a while, so ill make myself right at home."  
  
As I stated to walk away, Malfoy put something in my hand. I was curious what it could be, but I waited till I got back to the common to read it. As I entered the common room, a yell that could be heard from the back of the room. It was Ginny yelling"Ron, give me back my homework! I need it or professor Snape will kill me. Please!"  
  
"O, chill, ill give it back, once im done checking over it that is.""Lets see, this needs to changed, and this." He hands her back her paper, and Ginny storms up to her room. I go running after her, but not before I whack Ron on the head with my book. "What was that for!?"He yelled . "Don't tell me you don't know" I said as I was running behind Ginny. When I got to the room, I went into the bathroom and opened Malfoy's letter. It read;"Meet me at the Divination Tower at midnight. I need to tell you something. Draco."  
  
"This is a trick" I said to myself" but ill go" I looked at the clock, it read 11;45. "I 've only got 15 minutes. Im going to be late!"I was running to the tower, when I heard Peeves crackle of laughter . I ran into an empty classroom and hid behind the door. When I thought it was safe , I continued my running. I got there with a minute to spare. As I entered he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss.  
  
I pulled away. I was in shock. He said"Is everything ok?""what do you mean,is everything ok?!" "Yes, it is" I said matter of factly. Then the most surprising words came out of his mouth"will u go out with me?""yes" I said. As we were walking back, a thought struck me, what if Harry and Ron tried to hurt Draco. I asked him," Draco, what should I tell Harry and Ron?  
  
" "Nothing." Draco said. It seems like only a few seconds when we reached the common room. We kissed, then I went into the common room and Ginny was waiting for me. She asked,"Well, who was there?" I answered, "Draco." Her face fell into pure terror. "Did he try to hurt you!?"She yelled" "No, not at all." I replied. "He asked me out.""And you said NO correct?"she asked. "No, I said yes." With that, she fainted, but not before she realsed an ear-shattered scream. I carried her up tp our room and tried to wake her up. She was knocked cold. Which was quite funny, if I do say so. The next morning, was just as worse. She woke ,again, with an ear-shattering scream. I threw my hand over her mouth and told her to be quite. That didn't work to well, because she still was screaming when I took down my hand."SHUT IT!!" I yelled. She was quite in a heart beat. "Why did you say yes?!"she asked. "Well, he seamed different and wanted to change , so I said yes."Then she ,again, demanded,"Why did you say yes when Harry has been asking you out for ages?" I had to think about that one for a while. I finally had an answer," I like Draco better then Harry"I blurted out. "O MY GOD!"Ginny exclaimed. I covered my mouth and started to cry out of pure stun. Then , at the worst thing happened, Harry barged in the room and demanded what he had heard. I told him everything. Then he did something that Ginny or me would expect "The boy who lived" to do. He walked up to me , extended his arm, and slapped me with such force that Draco who was walking by the common room heard it. Since he was the head boy, he knew all the passwords. He gave the Fat Lady the password, and followed my crying to the room we were in. He saw harry slap me again, and he pounced toward him and tackled him to the ground. He told Ginny to get Madame Poppy, and professor Dombledor. She went running to get them while I was trying to stop my bloody mouth and nose. In the background, you could hear Draco punching the life out of Harry who was not doing anything to prevent this, which was quite a shock. A few moments later, Ginny came back with both of them. It took a while to Draco off of Harry, but they did. Harry was suspended and I was moved to the Slytherin coomon room. I was to share a room with him. That is the end of my story. 


End file.
